the_commonwealthfandomcom-20200214-history
Vibrasphere
Vibrasphere is a great player from Easter '''Europe. More specifically, Romania. His motto is: nevar leave the carmenwelt. Bio With thracian blood and having dacians ancestors, Vibrasphere is a fearless fighter who doesn't afraid of anything and will never surrender. Tribalwars background Even if he just joined world 67 (where he is plays astonishingly beautiful), his first experience with tribalwars was more than 5 years ago. Let me tell you his story. "In 10'th grade in highschool vobraspear and his 420 blaze buddies found out that his history teacher was playing tribalwars. He was no ordinary player, having more than 50 villages and ranking in top 5. Someone suggested everyone in class to play this game just for the lulz, to wreak havoc upon his villages. After months and months of dedication, and from nearly 25 players to 6 players remaining, the moment we've all been waiting for was at our doorstep. And with weeks of heavy assaults the mission was accomplished. To this day vibrasphere salutes his brethren and their honorable adversary, the pedo professor." Rustling archive w67 '''vibrasphere vs master of the rangers (w67) "I was alone, surrounded by a bigass tribe, so my death was certain. One great thought came to mind: to message him and tell him "i surrender pls noble my villages''". '' He scouted me and saw my troops were out of the village so he send his nukes and nobles. The result: about 8 nukes destroid plus 6-7 nobles. vibrasphere vs dienoob (w67) not sure about the full story, but we all started to send like 500 fakes and shit to his villages, and he raged quickly. In between my 500 fakes, there was a nuke send 170 hours away(massive spearnig tactic). He never expected getting from that distance. The result w69 - get it? Rustling of player named eatsmnms I randomly sent messages to tribalwars 'grills' asking for picture of feet in a creepy way(pic 1 in gallery). Plus my profile pic and the age set to 14, helped a lot. This whitenight appears, stating that I shouldn't bother his gf anymore in a message that quickly became copypasta. Also sends two attacks from 30hours away. Check the screencaped thread in pic 2 in gallery. Copypasta Pastas resulted from one of vibrasphere shitty, idiotic, funny responses. goju dan aka king of pasta response to paladin seal HA HA HA HA HA, I honestly cant stop laughing at that! You actually took the time to write that rubbish down, ha ha ha ha that is the most stupid thing I have ever read in my life! The sad thing is you actually believe it!! Their is noo way you have a girlfriend in real life coming out with that kind of crap, but seriously mate you have made me laugh out load! Jesus christ that is the most perthetic piece of rubbish every...are the people in this tribe seriously condoning this stuff?!! I mean talk about MEGA NERD! ha ha ha ha ha ha. Your all about 500 points, you couldnt noble a barb never mind me! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! something called THE REAL WORLD Listen, ladies, bum boils, MEGA NERDS and faggots, this has been fun but i got to go and do something called...THE REAL WORD..... But dont fear I will be back and then we can continue our heart warming debate. That is unless you kick me out of the tribe because all you suckers cant handle the truth! Chow goju dan king of pasta Sorry mate, I didnt realise this was a forum for gay boys thats into butt lovin! Your all a bunch of cry babies that think they are so awesome at 700 ponits, 'ya ya ya I have troops and I only just come out of beginers protection, look at me im an amazing player'............get real losers! But of half wits, I asked for help, I wasnt rude, you could have helped instead your all gutless wimps! response I was gone until i noticed this.....MY GOD, THIS SHIT IS FUNNY! 1, you either believe this crap in which you should be branded a MEGA NERD and the tribe should kick you, as if they condone this kind of talk then well...may you all be doomed! 2, this is a joke, in which case its VERY FUNNY! and I will pay you to continue talking this crap becasue it actaully makes me laugh out load! Now.....hit me up top! eatsmnms aka lord dragyn 2.0 YOU FAT FUCK YOU'RE 14 YEARS OLD AND LOOK LIKE A LITTLE WANNA BE WHITE BOY POSER. AND YOU HIT ON MY GIRL? FUCKING FAT ASS FAGGOT GO GIVE BIRTH TO FUCKING 2 FULLY BORN HIPPOS. BET IT'S NOT A PROBLEM FOR YOU SEEING YOU TAKE SHITS BIGGER THAN THAT ON A DAILY BASIS. OH ARE YOU GONNA CRY NOW? i'm sorry OH WAIT I'M NOT MAYBE YOU SHOULD PUT A SHIRT ON YOU THINK THERE ARE ACTUALLY PEOPLE WHO WANT TO SEE THAT FLABBY ASS TUMMY OF YOUR'S!?? YOU DESERVE EVERY WORD OF THIS. WHY DON'T YOU GO WORK OUT INSTEAD OF HITTING ON GIRLS ON TRIBAL WARS. I ACTUALLY FEEL SORRY FOR A SHIT LIKE YOU. I'll HAVE TO FIND YOU AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU THOUGH SO THAT PISSES ME EVEN MORE OFF. GO DIE A LOSER LIKE YOU JUST SHOULD. Note This wiki was written NOT by vibrasphere himself, but it was edited by thousands and thousands of fans.